


Starburst in Sunrise

by OreoCookie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Awkward Sexual Situations, Comfort Sex, Crying During Sex, Cunnilingus, Domestic Bliss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forehead Touching, Friendship/Love, Gentle Sex, Healing Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Important Conversations, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoCookie/pseuds/OreoCookie
Summary: Shay settles a heavy hand on his shoulder, shutting him up effectively and leaning down; she takes him in carefully, “Hunk…are you okay? How long have you been down here?”Hunk blinks in confusion. What? He hasn’t been in the Lion long, as a matter of fact, he’s only down here because of a near confrontation with Shiro but at the look on her face, he feels a tingle of uncertainty that it has been far more than he thinks.





	Starburst in Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [againstmygreeleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/againstmygreeleaf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [past is prologue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590896) by [againstmygreeleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/againstmygreeleaf/pseuds/againstmygreeleaf). 



> Ah finally, after so much tweaking, It's finally here! Sorry for being late but I enjoyed writing this, it was to be much shorter but welp, I got carried away. I hope you enjoy it. ❤

“Hunk? Are you here?”

The soft calling is what startles Hunk from his daze and blinking his eyes clear; he sits up, “Shay?” He’s sure he heard her calling for him and a frown settles on his features. Leaning forward, he sits up to look through the Yellow Lion’s eyes and just as he does, the voice calls again.

“Shay…” She’s down below looking up at the yellow beast and Hunk’s surprised to find that the Lion didn’t let her in despite her being its current paladin. A rumble sounds at the back of his mind and faintly there is a nudge, a question and deciphering it, Hunk nods his head.

_Let her in…_

The Lion groans and creaks as its jaw unhinges and descends. Below, Hunk can see when Shay starts at the sudden movement and inside, he feels a pang of guilt. He’s been distant from the team as of late and he knows that Shay has been wondering about him, concerned and worried but it’s not only her. It’s been everyone else as well and that is what really gets to Hunk.

He’s worrying them. Worrying them all for no other reason than him not being able to cope with what happened to him and it hurts, it honestly does. He’s fine, he’s healthy, he’s no longer bleeding out on the floor and choking on his own blood as he gasps for air because of ruptured lungs; his airways are clear… But at the same time, they’re not. 

He’s struggling when he shouldn’t be struggling and he doesn’t have a reason to be but somehow, he doesn’t _feel_ right and he can’t get it in himself to _be_ right. So just where did he go wrong?

“Hunk?”

He jolts violently at the sound of that soft voice sounding so close to his ear and whipping around, he finds Shay looking down on him with great concern. Her golden eyes glow softly in the dim light of the cockpit and licking his lips, Hunk struggles to put forth a smile.

“H-Hey…Shay- I um, I-” The words are lost to him and-

Shay settles a heavy hand on his shoulder, shutting him up effectively and leaning down; she takes him in carefully, “Hunk…are you okay? How long have you been down here?”

Hunk blinks in confusion. What? He hasn’t been in the Lion long, as a matter of fact, he’s only down here because of a near confrontation with Shiro but at the look on her face, he feels a tingle of uncertainty that it has been far more than he thinks.

“What time is it?” He asks and Shay’s eyes go wide and her jaws drops. Hunk winces.

“It’s- it’s in the middle of the night cycle,” She stammers, clearly surprised at his lack of knowing and Shay feels a pang of discomfort because that is somewhat…unbecoming of him. It’s common knowledge that Hunk values sleep as much as he values food but at the moment, he seems to value neither.

“What?” Hunk forces it out with a laugh, “Are you serious? I’m pretty sure I just came down here.”

Slowly, Shay shakes her head, her brows furrowing and Hunk can feel it when her fingers tighten on his shoulder, “No… It’ll be sunrise in only a few vargas and Shiro’s claimed to have been the last person to see you but that has been _hours_ ago,” Shay pauses for a moment as though in thought and Hunk holds his breath.

“Are you sure that you are alright?”

The words seem to knock the breath out of him and Hunk gaps before putting out a shaky laugh as those golden eyes bore into him, “Yeah, what do you mean? Of course, I’m fine; how could I not be?” He tries to turn that laugh into an award winning smile but balks as he feels his face does the opposite.

“Hunk?” Shay seems taken aback and the paladin abruptly turns away, a cold terrible feeling brewing in his stomach. He stifles a gag. He can’t bring himself to smile at her, he just can’t and with it, there is such a wrongness- Hunk feels that cold, terrible feeling inside him wind up into a tight coil and it squeezes-

_False…_

This is Shay- He slaps a hand over his mouth, bile gurgling in his stomach and a cold sweat breaks out on his forehead- The brightest, most kindest soul he’s ever had the fortune of meeting in his entire life and he can’t lie to her. He can’t bring himself to.

_Fake..._

“Is something wrong?” Shay leans down closer, concern evident in the furrow of her brows and she lifts her hand from his shoulder to his cheek, “Are you hurt? If you are unwell, please tell me!”

He shakes his head but just as he does, Shay jostles him, “Hunk!”

“Shay!” He whips back to her at that sudden, urgent tone and horror strikes him at the amount of _pain_ in her face- at the amount of pain that _he_ is causing.

"Shay..." He lifts his hands to touch her, to hold her face and he hopes that her skin is tough enough so that she won't feel his trembling, "I-I don't know, I don't know what’s wrong with me-" His voice is a whine and it takes all he is to not dissolve into sobs because Hunk. Is. A. _Liar._  

He knows exactly what is wrong with him but he can’t bring it himself to tell her.

"Oh Hunk…" Shay engulfs him in her arms, careful as she does so and then she's moving, pulling him along with her and it's only when his back meets the cold metal of his Lion that he knows what she's doing. With minimal shifting and tugging, Shay eases Hunk into a comfortable position at her side on the cockpit's floor with both their backs to the cold metal and Hunk sighs, refusing to release her. She lets him wrap his arms around her neck without complaint, intent on letting him carry out whatever he needs has to until he's ready to converse with her.

She in turn holds him tight, content with the feel of his soft body against hers and it is, unsurprisingly nice. He's soft in ways that she isn't and when he breaths, it's striking to feel the swell of his body and the dry warmth of his breath against her collar. His heart is a beat like no other and when she sighs, he shakes.

Distress, it's something she’s learnt to see in being with the other paladins for the last three months and before, it had always been a feeling. A knowing that came with being enslaved by the galra but now, with the humans, it was something that was surprising to look upon.

When they'd come for her, Shay didn't know what to make of the furrowed brows and the down-turned expressions until she'd seen Hunk's still body behind that translucent glass. Red, the colour of his blood, was something startling to perceive. It was splattered across his clothing, across his face and despite his healing and stable wounds; it had still seemed so fresh. Such a vibrate colour it was, Shay had no knowing that it would evoke such fear.

Her hold on him tightens and she’s feeling it again, that niggling feeling of something being not quite right. It'd been strongest when she had first stood before the Yellow Lion and the great thing had bowed its mighty head and lowered its jaw to let her in. She'd felt it when she had ascended its ramp and it's insides lit up in that warm, yellow light that was supposed to be meant for someone else. The seat at the helm was not meant for her and the wrongness of sitting in it simply enforced that someone else should've been there. Yellow did what they could and Shay would be forever thankful...but right now, that feeling which shouldn't have had any place here, did.

Hunk moaned, a soft sound but in it, was pain and Shay pressed her palms into him, anything to help and soon, she found herself sweeping her hands along the great length of his back. He squirmed, a hum of surprise and of question sounding from him but he had yet to lift his head so Shay resumed her action, knowing that it was comforting in the way his body melted against hers and she was content to find that he was soft in this way as well. Something had changed in him from when he'd first woken up and it'd only proceeded to have gotten worse. Shay was horrified to know that without having to  _feel_.

"Hunk?"

The paladin in her arms made a soft, questioning grunt.

"Are you ready to talk now?"

He shook his head, the feel of his hair sweeping against her collar causing her skin to tingle but Hunk did not move. He only held on tighter.

"Shiro had been looking for you," She says and at her words, Shay’s surprised to find that Hunk had suddenly become very tensed and her rubbing slowed but she did not stop, "He was quite worried, had been for a while... Everyone is."

Hunk sighs, that burst of warmth making her jump, "Even you?"

Shay frowns at those words, coming from him, those were very strange, "Even I. You have been very...reticent as of late and Coran and Lance suspect that you haven't been sleeping.  And everyone... we are highly concerned for you." Hunk bites his lip and he squeezes his eyes closed as to hold back what could be a sob. He doesn’t know what to say.

At his silence Shay continues, her long fingers still trailing paths of fire along his back and if she concentrates, she can make out the muscles beneath his flesh and the knobs along his spine, "We know... _I_ know, everything has been very different for you from when you first woke up but  _in_  you," She taps her fingers and laughs softly at his startled yelp, feeling his muscles jump beneath his skin, "...There is something new, I know not what it is but I can only guess... And this thing, it has become very large and the weight of it, immense."

She stops rubbing him then and wrapping her arms around him in a proper hug, squeezes if only for a moment before she's pulling away and Hunk stares at her, wide eyed and breathless but Shay only  reaches up to cup his cheeks in her large palms. His eyes do wonders for her, so strange but yet beautiful and with such a pretty and rare colour too, they remind her of home, the colour of her sweet Balmera and no one else had eyes like him. He was special and leaning in, Shay hears his sharp intake of breath before she’s gently tapping her forehead to his.

The paladin gasps and faintly, Shay is aware of the soft, encouraging rumbles at the back of her mind and she  _reaches_. Warm, dry breaths fan her face and she delights in the feel of them as a small, little _something_ sparks at her  _touch,_ flinches and then recoils but Shay seizes it.

Hunk yelps, body jolting at the sudden feeling, the  _invasion_  and he struggles briefly before he realizes what or rather, who it was, "Shay?’ He sputters out her name, his hands rising to grasp hers, “What- what are you doing?"

The balmeran hums, either ignoring or not hearing his words but the hands on his face become unyielding in their hold. He has no choice but to endure and endures he does because while, it was not an entirely unpleasant feeling, it was something new and thus, unremarkably strange.

It reminded him of when Yellow had first connected their minds, opening his synapses to something frighteningly transcendental and unthinkably ancient. He had been fearful and just as awestruck at its vast knowledge and capabilities but then, he'd come to  _know_  Yellow. Warmth bloomed from within, starlight and radiant, Yellow was gentle, patient and just as unyielding. They were loyal, caring and loving.

Blood rushes to Hunk's face as he barely suppresses a gasp and elation sings in his vines as a pleasant tingle fleets up his spine; Shay is no different.

She is everything and more, and Hunk cannot hold back his whimper as Shay shows him everything that she is and he draws back. Fear lashes at his insides as a wall of glass erects in his mind's eye and blood splatters a cold, dark floor. He doesn’t want to see this; he doesn’t want _her_ to see this!

 A rope pulls taunt, Hunk not even wanting to recall that part of him but she smooths him, bursts of warmth and comfort; her fingers still dancing along his spine. The rope snaps and instantaneously, Hunk is thrown back onto that cold, hard floor.

He feels himself fall, feels the pain explode in his knees and race up his thighs as his lungs caught on fire and blood floods his mouth. His body jerked, hands clawing for something, anything- he was drowning- he couldn't breathe. The last pod! His eyes spied shattered glass- No! - Pale light drew his attention, only to find Shiro floating above him, barely breathing but alive. His mouth opens to draw in a large, ragged breath but only blood gurgles up from within and Hunk inhales it.

"Kch!" Drowning, iron flooded his senses and red streaked the dark floor as his body released a weak, pathetic wheeze but at least, Shiro was safe. Shiro would live. Hunk's limbs jerked and a horrid, choking sound erupted from him as black spots danced across his vision. His body fought and faintly as he felt himself dim, Hunk could feel someone else there with him. Not Shiro but another, someone not originally belonging there and he grabbed at them.

"Hunk!"

A hard force connected to the paladin's back and Hunk cried out as he almost careened into the steel floor. Only Shay's iron grip on his arms stopped him from face-planting and he held onto them for dear life.

"What? W-where?" He rasped, eyes darting around. Where was he? One moment he was on the floor, dying and the next- "Shay!" He grasped her roughly, horrified to find himself shaking so horribly, "Why did you do that?! Why would you-"

He cut off at the stricken expression on her face, the pure horror in the molten gold of her eyes and Shay moaned, her voice a trembling mess, "You would not say!" She lamented, her hands pressed full against his chest, fingers splayed wide to feel the life of him, "The extent of your injuries, your pain; I was ignorant! And this _fear_ -"

"Stop!" Hunk felt his breath catch, he didn't want to hear.

"I felt you leave!" She continued, agonized; caught up in her own grief, "You were-"

"Shay!" Hunk hollered her name, shaking her roughly before engulfing her in a tight, desperate hug, "Just stop, please! Stop talking!"

She shook against him, sniffling softly as her arms wrapped around him so tightly, it bordered on pain, "No," The word was harsh, demanding, "Let me bare some of your weight, let me help you. You can't- I can't allow you to carry all of  _that_  alone, it is too overwhelming-"

"No," He cut her off, "I won't let you, I don't want you to-"

His breath caught in his throat and he buried his face into her shoulder, welcoming the rough texture as a distraction. How could she care so much?

Here she was, so alien in all of her nature, crying without tears for his sake because she'd feel him die if only for a moment and felt the crumbling fear that he had submitted himself to. Just how pathetic could he be? He was alive, wasn't he? He was safe and allowing such mundane things strike such fear in him; a part of him hated it whilst another part thought it was rational- he still couldn’t go in the kitchen! It was three months ago but only yesterday, this morning, a second and he was just waking up.

 _And she wanted him to share it?_ The thought alone was absurd. He couldn't put that on her. He won't give that to her. It was his and his alone. But yet, she had melded their minds and spirits just to get through to him- why?

Hunk choked back a sob, "I'm sorry," He stroked the ridges of her spine, feeling her solid form tremble against him and he hated that he'd let her see, had let her feel, "I'm so sorry, Shay. You shouldn't have seen that, you didn't have to-"

The balmeran went stiff, "I did,” Hunk stilled, her usual soft voice was now short and clipped, it would have been worse if she still weren’t sniffling softly, "I did have to see that, I had to know and I am willing. Everyone sees your pain and I, only had an idea of what it was but now...I have felt it for myself. You are wounded and I do not regret sharing my mind with you-"

Hunk frowned, "But- but how? Why?"

"The balmera," Shay sighed, "The connection she shares with us, I have shared it with you...and I- I want you to know that you can depend on us! On _me_ ,” She patted her chest and leaned in close, so close that Hunk could see the details in the molten gold of her eyes, “We are team mates, we are friends and I want you to not hold back anything from me, do not hide from me! That alone defeats the purpose…” She tapped their foreheads together once more and Hunk flinched but Shay only held his face in her hands, “…And I,” Molten gold met dewy brown, “Do not regret it."

“S-Shay,” Hunk’s eyes overflowed and tears fell down his cheeks as Shay held onto him tightly. To think that she’d go to such lengths- He choked back a sob at the gratitude that filled him, at the awe that she’d shared something so sacred to her people. The Yellow Lion roared in the back of his mind and Hunk-

He kissed her.

He pressed forward through the less than an inch space between them and pressed his lips to hers.

“Hunk?”

The paladin pulled away as Shay’s lips moved against his and stricken, Hunk covered his mouth with his hands as Shay stared at him as though he’d grown a second head. “Oh no,” He winced, “I shouldn’t have done that, I’m sorry- I wasn’t-“

“Wait,” Shay lifted a hand, effectively silencing him all the whilst still looking at him strangely and she touched her fingers to her lips as the other reached up to hold on to his wrist, "What was  _that_?"

She asked it like it was the most bizarre thing she'd ever experienced and Hunk suddenly wished that the ground would open up and swallow him but he was in space, on a spaceship in a spaceship, far from any earthly celestial body capable of swallowing him. He smiled wobbly, a bashful blush coating his cheeks, "It's um, it's called a kiss,"

"That's what _that_ is?" Shay grasped his hands firmly and pulled them away from his face to reveal his mouth, "A kiss?" She leaned closer and Hunk was surprised to find those golden eyes of hers shimmering with fascination. "Do it again."

"What?" He blinked at her; astonishment, a thing on his face, "You're not- you're not angry?"

Shay frowned; her head tilting in confusion, "Should I be?"

Abruptly and almost alarmed, Hunk shook his head, "No! No, it's just- I did it without your permission and now, you want me to kiss you? Again?"

Not seeing the problem, Shay nodded, "It was...an interesting experience, if not fleeting," Hunk would say that she'd be blushing if she were human but that shy smile was good enough for him, "And I want you to do it again," And then as if catching herself, she added, "With my permission, of course,"

Hunk gapped at her, stunned for words. Oh my god, his special rock friend that he admired very much, heat warmed his cheeks and slowly, he took her face in his hands as he leaned in once more. Shay met him halfway.

Her lips were surprisingly smooth and smoother still when moist. Hunk fought back a groan, how was she so perfect? He pulled back, giving her a few soft pecks before he was indulging himself in her again and tilting their heads to find the right angle. Shay giggled, surging forward to match his enthusiasm and whereas Balmerans had thin, smooth lips opposed to their textured skin, Hunk's ones were soft and supple. They fascinated her and she couldn't help but bite.

Hunk yelped drawing back as he suddenly found himself feeling strangely overwhelmed and that bite was... unexpected but not unpleasant.

Shay frowned, "Did I do something wrong?" She leaned forward, worry in her eyes but Hunk shook his head, laughing softly, "No, no... You were perfect. Thank you,"

Shay laughed with him, her hands finding the back of his neck and going up into his hair, "I'm glad."

He let her kiss him. He let her savour and Hunk readily let her have what she wanted and took what she gave. She deepened the kiss on her own accord and Hunk trembled, a moan sounding from him as those hands of hers descended to run over his chest. She paused, "Hunk?"

He chuckled, breathless; of course, she would notice, "I'm fine," He gasped out, groaning softly as another tremble rocketed up his spine, "It's just been awhile... since I’ve- since I…” He bit his lip as he felt his face burn. Why was this so embarrassing?

Shay‘s smile grew wider, “Since someone’s touched you?” She supplied, laughing as she tapped her fingers and Hunk sucked in a breath as he was caught by surprise. He looked up at her shyly, a glint passing over her eyes that he could not decipher and realized that this was a side of her he’d yet to see.

"Do you want to?" Hunk’s brows furrowed at the question before his eyes were going wide as her hands drifted over his chest again before descending to ghost over his lower stomach, "I can help you this way,"

“Shay… What are you saying?” He looked at her questioningly and Shay's gaze lowered, almost shy.

"On the balmera," She started, "My people, we can help each other in a variety of ways and in some of those ways, though it is not used often; we can provide pleasure, a release of sorts and I want-"She looked him in the eye, "I want you to at least let me help you...Accept my help in this way." 

Hunk felt his face flame- Was she implying? Was she asking-?

"How many people have you helped?" He didn't know why but the question had just bubbled to the forefront of his brain and Hunk stiffened, realizing too late as he stared at her in frozen mortification unsure of whether he should have asked that or not.

Shay only smiled, eyes looking away as though bashful but she sat up straighter, proud, "I have only ever helped a few, and it has always... been such a wonderful experience but, Rax..." Bitterness entered her voice, "He doesn't like it, to him it has always been something strange but it is not so! It is about the feeling, the release; to give a frisson of pleasure is something endearing and worthy of trust...It is one of best ways we cope and seek out potential partners and to even find the  _right_ partner, is very rare and it is such a delicate process..." Shay looks up, meeting his eyes shyly and a soft smiles line her lips, "…I've always been very good and this, I want to share this with you."

Oh. My. God. Hunk's jaw dropped- She was!

"Yes." He blurted it out, not even giving her a second to spare. He was surprised and caught so unawares to be given such an opportunity that he could only accept, "Y-yes, I'll accept your help and I'll even help you...If- if you want," He winces but Shay's smile widens and golden eyes gleam, overjoyed at his words and she leans in, molding their lips together softly, favouring the sensation, "Thank you, Hunk, that means much to me."

He preens at her attention, a soft chuckle building as she nuzzles him and maybe, this once... he can let himself go. He can ease away from the cloud that is swallowing him and accept the help that has been badgering him for the longest time.

"I'm glad," He reassures, feeling just a pang of fear before its easing away as he takes Shay’s face in his hands and steering their kiss in the way he wants. It’s euphoric, the feel of her lips against his and he smiles into it before his hands are slipping from her face and trailing over the strong cords of her throat.

They ripple and pull, and the strength in her awes him; she is so much stronger than he is. Shay hums as his fingers dally on her throat before wandering across to her wide shoulders, fingers splaying at the feel of her muscles beneath her flesh before descending lower. She has no breasts, Hunk quickly comes to realize after a moment and his movements stutter as he considers that with surprise. Where he’d thought there’d be soft molds of tissue, he’s met with hard planes of muscle and Shay quickly notices his hesitance.

"Hunk?" She pulls back, taking in his sudden silence and she arches a brow, "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"I, ugh-" He breaks out of his stupor, blinking rapidly as he tries to formulate his question in the most polite way before his eyes land on her hands. Her large four fingered hands that were so much larger than his own. Without hesitation, he takes her by the wrists and places them on his chest much to her surprise and astonishment. Confused, she splays her fingers instinctively and surprising him, gropes him.

"Shay!" He jumps, yelping her name as giggles bubble out of him at the fact that she actually groped him.

"What?" She tilted her head perplexed but her hands didn't stop touching him and soon, Hunk is fighting back shivers as those large hands proceed to do  _things_  to him. She eases forward, enticed at his flushed state and the heat pouring off of him, "You are so very soft," She muses, gently squeezing and molding the flesh beneath her fingers as the feel of him quickly becomes captivating, "So different from my kind..."

Her thumb brushes over a hard bead in the softness of his tissue and confused, Shay pinches it. Never before has she ever heard Hunk squeak as loudly as he does now before he’s pulling away and looking upon her, aghast. His hands cover his chest in a protective manner and Shay knows somehow, that she has overstepped.

Holding her hands high in a placating gesture- Hunk’s eyes darted between them as he pants, his dark face flaming- She points a finger at his chest, "What...Was that?"

There is a curious tint to her tone and Hunk feels himself flush at being under her scrutiny. He looks away before clearing his throat, "That, ugh...um, that was my nipple."

Her golden eyes narrow and leaning in, Hunk sees that they're ablaze with potent curiosity, " _Nip-ples_? She pronounces the word strangely, unfamiliar with its pronunciation but she doesn't look away from his chest and Hunk feels the strange need within him to shy away.

Instead, he licks his lips and braces himself, "Uh yeah, human beings... have nipples," He says it the best way that he can without feeling tongue-tied, "In fact, they're normally for women for- for-" He falters for a moment, catching the strange way her face morphs into horrified confusion before she's touching her own chest and he pushes back a chuckle, "Breast-feeding but I, being male, don't need-"

" _Breast-feeding?_ " She says it in a mildly horrified manner and Hunk has to reassure himself that he didn't mean to frighten the poor girl, "Yes, breast feeding... it's ugh, it's when the body produces sustenance for the young? Um, y'know, milk?"

She takes a moment to take it all in and for a moment, it seems as though she has to settle herself before she's nodding, "Okay, this is... interesting. Certainly new and you do not-" She points a finger at him and Hunk shakes his head before she’s nodding  again to confirm a point before she’s sitting up straighter and gesturing to herself as he’d done only moments before.

"Balmerans do not have breasts..." She starts off slowly, "And-and neither do we produce milk but this, this is for your young, yes?" He nods his head urging her along and Shay smiles softly, becoming comfortable as she confirms what'd been on his mind, "From the time we are birthed, we eat grub, a soft meal comprised of high proteins and minerals to ensure our strength and our connection to the Balmera and as we grow, our skins become harder and firmer, ensuring that the Balmera does indeed care for us as we do for her."

And Hunk’s jaw drops; he wasn’t expecting that, “Holy crow, that is so cool!” He can’t help but burst out. Never did he think that their strength was related to the Balmera in some way, “That's- that's really interesting, Shay, I didn't know-"

She smiles," Many don't..." and Hunk realizes that she's just shared another thing, something of value and sacredness and he feels a warm, gooey feeling inside as he gives her his brightest smile, “Thank you for telling me, I really appreciate that.”

She observes him for a moment and then, she's nodding again, her hands going for his chest, "May I?"

Confused for a moment, Hunk then catches on and yanks his shirt up and over his head to reveal his bare torso and a soft gasp leaves Shay's mouth. Without a word, she's moving forward and tentatively touching his soft flesh again, the feeling is enhanced tenfold with the shirt being out of the way and Shay feels him shudder.

"Hunk?" She looks up in concern but he just shakes his head, smiling softly  and Shay realizes what she's seeing on his face; pleasure, unhampered and unhinged, a distinct difference to his distress and she basks in it, taking in the extent of his warmth.

"You are so beautiful," She breaths, watching as he moans, eyelids fluttering as she pinches a nipple, far softer than her previous attempt, "The Yellow Lion was very right about you, you do shine from within," and Hunk whimpers as she leans in, her warm breath fanning over his lips before she's kissing him and he melts into it.

"Shay..." He hums her name, eyes fluttering closed at her constant closeness. He's adrift and she is his buoy, his hold within the storm. His hands are on her again, feeling the ripple and power of her muscles; she has abs, he's pleasantly surprised to find out and then, his hands wander deeper.

The balmeran makes a strange noise and for a moment, Hunk's terrified that she's going to pull away again but she doesn't and instead, grinds against his hand. For a moment, he's surprised but then he's remembers; she's done this before. 

The pants-like material she’s wearing isn't constricting but it is soft and Hunk knows that he is touching something very sensitive in the way that Shay moans into his mouth. It's a beautiful sound and a thrill goes through him at being the one to have caused that.

Panting against her lips, he tugs on her pants line and she moans in approval before easing back and unbuckling the clasp before moving back to him. She’s surprisingly hot, he acquires as he works the lithe material down her muscular frame, a heat coming from within and Hunk can feel himself sweating. Once the pants is low enough, he notes that she isn't wearing any underwear and he eases his fingers along her inner thighs, feeling her shudder against him and his hands find that soft place again.

Hunk sucks in a breath. The skin there is very soft, a vast difference to the rest of her body and as his hands wanders deeper; he's even more surprised to find that she is wet, eager. Pulling away, he puts a hand to Shay's sternum and pushes her to lie down so he can look at her and is surprised at what he finds. Not a speck of hair she has and her thighs tremble as he trails his fingertips against her skin and it’s Hunk’s turn to be overtaken by curiosity.

There is no labia upon her sex and as he touches it once more, it is breathtakingly soft in comparison to the rest of her. Only a glancing slit of oranges and pinks signify her opening and suddenly, it strikes Hunk why she wears no underwear. Trailing his fingers along her flesh, he easily finds her clitoris and rubbing it, realizes that she is shockingly sensitive.

Shay cries out as his thumb brushes over the nub before she’s sighing, lashes fluttering as pleasure curls up within her. It's been a long while since she’s been with someone like this and she is pleased, happy for it being Hunk, to be the someone doing this to her, for her. Her back arches up as she utters another beautiful cry and Hunk’s fingers curious in their touching slip past her miniature folds.

Opening her eyes, she meets his gaze and Hunk is determined to paste that expression of pure pleasure upon her face into his memory. She shudders and jerks under his hand, the feel of his fingers foreign but welcomed and soon, they begin to thrust, his fingers becoming slick with her fluids.

Panting, he watches her whither in pleasure, high moans of gratification sounding from the depths of her lungs and leaning down, she screams, shuddering violently as his soft, unspeakably warm and wet mouth finds its way on her. His tongue is a weapon Shay never thought she’d desire and the balmeran feels a warmth burst from within, whimpering as that coil of fire inside her burns hotter, urging her towards her climax. She shakes violently under his relentless attack and the pleasure peaks, soaring down her legs, she’s going to come- She’s going to come!

Hunk pulls away just before she does and Shay screams, a high sound of frustration and desperation as she’s half-tempted to yank him back down and make him finish his work. But instead, she watches as he shakes, palming the front of his pants and Shay is surprised to find the tent she sees there. When he pulls himself out, she gasps.

"Sorry, if I'm a bit smaller," He rasps, voice husky and thick but Shay only shakes her head, eyes stuck on the organ before her as faint tremors go through her.

"It's quite the opposite really," She huffs, a spark of something inside her slightly fearful but excited. She reaches out to touch it, careful as she does so with every part of him and her brows rise, to find that it is hard, unlike every other part of him but it is just as delicate.

He stares at her with dark eyes; them, clouded with lust and confusion, "The opposite?"

Shay smiles shyly, trailing a finger along the underside of his shaft, listening to him gasp and feeling him twitch, "The males of my species are bigger, yes, stronger; but our sexes... are very small and very delicate. This is why when we help each other; it is to learn and to be careful. Communion is very special, more than just being coitus and it is the sharing of everything in ourselves. Our minds and bodies, both physical and mentally, we bond and through that, we feel,"

Sitting up, Shay gently taps her forehead to his own and speaks as she still holds his sex, "This, is usually a tentacle, something far smaller and more delicate but-" She taps the head with her forefinger and Hunk sucks in a breath, "It'll be interesting to see what it can do," With that, she eases herself comfortably into his lap and kisses him sweetly before timidly grinding against him. 

Hunk gasps at the sensation. Her flesh soft and his hands settle on her hips as he breathes her name. Slivers of gold look down on him and Hunk smiles, blissfully as he rocks up into her grind, the wetness creating a smooth slide. 

"You are beautiful," He breathes and Shay hums, her large hands gliding over every part of his skin making him tremble, "I-I never thought that you'd do such a thing for me," His breath hitches and Shay sighs, her lashes fluttering as he catches on her rim, "Thank you," He holds her tightly, "Thank you so mu-"

His cock catches again and Hunk loses his breath as he slips into her. She’s hot, far hotter than he thought she could be and Hunk holds her tightly as her folds envelope him completely, a cry leaving his lips as the Balmeran shudders. Shay gasps, offers up the softest of moans before she’s sighing heavily as the movement stops and then-

“Are you- are you okay?” Hunk’s words come out in a shaky gasp and he moans as her walls tremble around him before they are suddenly clenching down tightly, “Ah!”

Pleasure shoots up his spine and he thrusts upwards without warning and Shay cries out. Her walls are tight and unforgiving and Hunk has never felt anything like it. They quiver around him constantly and if Hunk can bring himself to pay attention, he can feel the subtle hard ridges inside her softness teasing him unceasingly.

“H-Hunk…” He looks up with tears in his eyes to the sound of her moaning his name and he is taken aback by the soft glow under her skin. Yellow and gold, it shines from beneath and he trembles as she wraps her legs around him, bringing him in closer.

“S-Shay- Uh!” He chokes off as she grinds down her hips, taking him deeper and they both cry out at the sudden sensation. Trembling, Hunk holds himself up on his forearms to look at her once more, he can’t take his eyes off of the glow inside of her, just beneath her skin, shining like a golden nebula in the darkness of the cabin; she reaches for him, taking his face in her beautifully large hands.

_“Come with me…”_

The words are like a whisper in the wind, a slight breeze to his skin, a pulse in the abyss and she presses her forehead to his and for a moment, Hunk is scared again. He’s afraid he’s going to end up on that cold floor again but instead, he falling and Shay presses her lips to his- Bliss, pleasure, content- waves upon waves flow into him and it’s like a dance.

Fluid and flowing, Hunk molds himself into her and together, they become one. A perfect mesh of emotions and feeling, they could lose themselves and suddenly, Hunk realizes and embraces that Shay is truly far more than he had ever taken the time to realize. Glee bubbles up within him and he laughs as he holds her tighter, when it’s over, Hunk doesn’t realize until he’s yanked back into his own body which has become taunt like a string and for a moment, fear pierces him but Shay is clenching down and her spine arches as she shudders violently. It hits him like a punch to the gut, shooting up his spine and down his legs and Hunk screams as he comes.

When he comes to, Shay is cradling him in her arms and laughing softly.

“How do you feel?” She breathes; molten gold, dewy and body, relaxed. Hunk only whimpers as he pants, tears blurring his vision as he trembles, the floaty feel of his body unfamiliar to him and he clings to her with everything in his being. Everything has been thrown off its axis and Hunk doesn’t have the words as the lightness in his body causes his tears to overflow.

“What's happening-?” He gasps on a breath as he chokes on another sob, “Why am I-?” He reaches up to wipe away another tear and then he takes a moment to catch his breath, his shaking refusing to subside. When finally it does, exhaustion wracks his frame and Hunk takes his time to gather his wits as he recalls her question, "Do you remember… when you first saw the sun rise and felt the warmth on your skin?"

Shay hums, gently taking his hands in hers and slowly leaving pecks on the insides of his wrists, “I do.” She smiles at the memory, the feel of awe that had coursed through her and the elation that sung in her veins. She catches his eye and Hunk musters up a shaky but grand smile.

“Like that,” He laughs and Shay gasps as his brown eyes become shining with new tears and she smiles as he giggles, blood making his face warm and a tremble shaking his limbs. He’s lighter, beautiful and content in that moment, almost as if everything in his path has been shifted; taken on a shade and Shay smiles, satisfied. The sun will be rising soon.


End file.
